


a beautiful night

by itscursorbby



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, animal death mention, brief descriptions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscursorbby/pseuds/itscursorbby
Summary: They aren’t out looking for victims, nor are they heading for Bluebeard’s “Jeanne”. On this night, after the destruction of all their hard work, Ryunosuke just wants to show Gilles some of the beauty in this world.
Relationships: Gilles de Rais | Caster/Uryuu Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 5





	a beautiful night

**Author's Note:**

> A requested fic for Adet!

It’s not as dark out as Ryunosuke would like--the moon is bright and Shinto is scattered with lights even in the dead of night--but it’s still dark and empty enough to walk around unseen. Not that he’s particularly concerned about  _ himself _ , of course, he blends in quite well; the big guy walking beside him, on the other hand, sticks out like a sore thumb.

They aren’t out looking for victims, nor are they heading for Bluebeard’s “Jeanne”. On this night, after the destruction of all their hard work, Ryunosuke just wants to show Gilles some of the beauty in this world, natural art that surely proves the existence of a God lovingly crafting it all.

The Mion River near their hideout, sparkling with white moonlight.

A dead animal on the side of the road, so mangled as to be little but a splatter of red on the pavement. 

The image of the church still lit up atop a hill, like a hauntingly gorgeous still from a horror movie. 

A dark alleyway where shady deals and undesirable encounters must surely take place. 

The trees at the edge of town, leaves swaying gently in the breeze. 

A corpse he left deep in those woods some weeks ago, still undiscovered by people but now picked nearly clean, more bone than flesh.

Ryunosuke chatters animatedly as always as they wander the city, cheerily pointing out this and that, eyes shining excitedly. He talks about how setting up near the river with its gorgeous night time view was a great idea, and how Fuyuki looks so nice this time of year and does it look even better at other times? Maybe he should move here permanently, oh but no, it’s so much more exciting to go from place to place, seeing new sights every day, and besides, he’ll get caught if he stays here too long. Gilles, for his part, is unusually quiet, but not a dissatisfied sort of quiet. Quite the opposite, in fact, he’s listening with rapt attention. Ryunosuke speaks with such passion, how could he ever dare to interrupt?

Eventually, the sky begins to get lighter, and that’s the pair’s cue to make their way back to their hidden base and wait out the daylight. It’d be nice if they could stay out to see the ever-beautiful sunrise, pink and orange painted across the sky, but some sights aren’t worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me, chat with me, and make requests on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/falsegrailwar)!


End file.
